Best Friends Whenever: Past Meets Present Part 1
by Invergirl21
Summary: 1991 Janet Smythe comes through the time rift instead of Daisy. What will Cyd, Shelby, and their friends do to escape her wrath?


AN: Back on Fanfiction after months. My most recent story, Cyd and Shelby's Discovery, was not completed. This is a rewrite.

Chapter 1

In the school, a wormhole opened up. A tall, skinny brunette young woman stepped through it. She smiled.

"What is this?" She whispered. "Will I be able to find those girls who trapped me in in my garage a few months ago?"

Young Janet Smythe began walking around the school, confused as to why it was nighttime and why there was so much technology and other things she didn't recognize around her. Realizing how tired she was, she entered the library and fell asleep on one of the comfortable couches.

Chapter 2

Cyd, Shelby, Barry, and Naldo all entered their school together. As they went to retrieve books from their lockers, Barry's girlfriend Marci ran up to them.

"Hiya, guys," she greeted in her usually-cheery voice. "Did you know there was someone sleeping in the library last night?"

Barry rolled his eyes, believing this to be another one of Marci's random quips.

"I'm serious," Marci insisted. "Dishy Doyle came in and asked her to substitute in his first period class. Apparently she's an all-around scientific genius. Her words, not mine."

"Sounds like my kind of teacher," Barry said.

"Doesn't matter," Cyd said. "I'll probably still ditch the class."

"Um, how about you three go on ahead to class," Shelby said to Marci and the boys. "I need to use the bathroom, and Cyd's coming with me."

"But I don't need to—was Cyd protested as the girls' friends said their goodbyes.

Shelby grabbed Cyd's arm and dragged her to the nearby bathroom, which was vacant at the moment.

"Cyd, we have to go to class," Shelby said. "The description Marci gave us about that substitute teacher sounds very familiar."

Cyd stood thoughtfully for a moment before responding.

"That's impossible," she finally said. "Future us took her through the time rift. She can't hurt us anymore."

"There's only one way to find out," Shelby said. "We have to go to class and watch her like hawks."

"If you insist," Cyd said reluctantly as they exited the bathroom.

Chapter 3

Mr. Doyle had just left Janet Smythe with a lesson plan for the day. Janet brushed him off, stating that she could handle a bunch of teenagers, as well as venomously telling him to never question her again. Janet didn't care about being a substitute science teacher. This was just a cover so that she could punish the two girls who had the nerve to trick her into getting herself trapped in one of her own booby traps.

As the first of three school bells rang, the students began filing in. They seemed surprised to have a "substitute teacher." Janet smiled at this. These kids won't know what hit them, she thought. The last students to enter were Cyd and Shelby. Janet recognized them immediately.

After one of her neighbors pulled her from the trap, Janet extracted the tape from one of her security cameras and played it on her VCR. The two girls standing before her in this classroom looked exactly the same as they did on that fateful day.

Taking advantage of the teens' obvious distraction by the strange wireless phones they carried, she pulled a small computer chip from her bag. This chip, however, did not get inserted into a computer. Instead, Janet popped the top of her watch off, inserted the chip, then replaced the top of her watch. If her theory was correct, her watch would start beeping frantically when it sensed tachyon particles nearby.

Sure enough, the slow, steady beeping turned into a frantic ringing. The big hand of her watch pointed in Cyd and Shelby's direction. Oh, what fun she would have with this newfound discovery.

She decided to teach the class as planned, then interrogate the girls. She smirked. No one messed with Janet Smythe and got away with it.

Chapter 4

When the class was dismissed, Janet called out, "Cyd, Shelby, stay here for a bit. I need to talk to you."

The girls looked at each other fearfully.

"Here goes nothing," Shelby whispered.

"Shelbs, relax," Cyd reassured. "Maybe we can ask her how she got here in the first place."

As Cyd and Shelby were talking, Janet closed the classroom door, then used a key to lock it.

"I know who you are," she said abruptly, pulling her teacher's chair across from the girls' table. "I realized I was in the future the minute I got here."

"You did?" Cyd asked nervously.

"Of course I did," Janet replied. "Look around you. All of this new technology is not from 1991. And the wireless stuff was only in development in 1991. I obviously succeeded in creating wireless technology." Shelby nodded.

"Why is your watch pointing at us like a bullseye?" Cyd asked.

"It's my latest invention," Janet replied. "I haven't come up with a good name for it yet, but it senses tachyon particles nearby. I've recently discovered that tachyons are linked to time travel."

"Now we're in deep trouble, Cyd," Shelby said to her best friend. "Janet has the tachyometer. We can't jump in front of her."

"And we also can't talk about things that present Janet did to us around her," Cyd hissed. "Remember what Barry said about the butterfly effect?"

"Nothing bad can happen as long as present Janet stays in time jail," Shelby said.

Suddenly, each of the girls felt a sharp kick to their shins.

"Stop talking about me as if I'm not right in front of you," Janet yelled. "You know why I'm here, don't you?"

The girls nodded.

"Good," Janet smirked. "Then you should know that there are severe consequences for messing with me. I think I'll extract the secret behind your time travel abilities."

Cyd paled. She remembered how present Janet nearly killed her by putting her in an extraction chamber.

All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light that appeared in the room.

"Perhaps I can assist you in your little project," a voice spoke through the light. It was a voice that was eerily familiar to Cyd and Shelby. When the owner of the voice revealed herself, there was no doubt in the girls' minds who it was.

"Hello, Cyd and Shelby," she said, grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "You had to know I'd come back for you one day."

AN: This is Part 1 to allow the suspense to build in my readers and reviewers. I will post Part 2 tomorrow since I'm still on semester break. Please review!


End file.
